The Great Chase
by Kiriona
Summary: A little something to celebrate halloween. The prince is once again locked in an epic boss chase with the Dahaka, but ends in an interesting twist. Happy Halloween, y'all!


Kiri: This is just a little something I threw together on a whim to celebrate Halloween. I thought I'd write this because it made me laugh, so I hope it makes some of you all laugh, too. I just love writting about those '...uhh...' moments!Hey, since I'm not going out anywhere tonight, I have to do _something_ to occupy my time! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical mistakes... I as in a bit of a hurry to write this thing. Enjoy the story!

* * *

_The Great Chase_

_written by__ Kiriona_

The Prince of Persia glanced over his shoulder once again as he ran for his life from the demon that hunted him. His heavy leather boots slapped the cobblestone streets and his legs burned from the effort he was putting into running from the beast. His breath came out in short, rapid huffs, proving how exhausted he was becoming.

His eyes widened when he saw that the Dahaka was slowly gaining ground, and used every last bit of strength he had to try to put more distance between him and certain death. The one thought in his mind was 'I don't want to die.' As he ran for his very life, he looked around madly for a way to gain a few precious seconds that could save him from his doom.

He suddenly veered to the side, ran up the wall of the ally, and vaulted up to a broken support beam. He clamored up onto it and leapt onto the nearest rooftop. The moment his boots slapped the roof tiles, he began running again, just as fast as ever, his eyes looking around crazily for any other means of climbing up higher.

Unfortunately, before he could find any means of ding this, the rooftop ended. It was such a sudden stop that he almost stumbled off, but thanks to some quick thinking and nimble acrobatics, he leapt off the edge, barely managing to catch the end of a rope that was dangling from another beam. Without a second to lose, the prince climbed the rope to the beam and jumped over to a paralleled pole, which he used to swing onto another rooftop.

He had been successful in gaining some ground, thankfully, and the Dahaka had fallen behind. The prince silently thanked whatever force had helped him accomplish that little feat and continued running.

With a sudden burst of confidence, the prince leapt up again and grabbed onto a low-hanging rope and with one hand, swung up to a line of poles. Instead of letting go, however, he planted his feet on top of it and took a few deep breaths, trying to gain some much-needed stamina before swinging to the next. When he came to he last pole, he swung off onto a rooftop, ran about three steps and sprung up as high as he could manage, crossing a small gap, catching the ledge along side a higher building.

He pulled himself up and shimmied along to edge, around the corner, then jumped onto a vertical column. However, he was too careless when he jumped off the column and landed in a small, dead-end alley.

"No… no, no, no!" he yelled helplessly as he realized his mistake. He looked around frantically for something to grab onto. A pole, a rope… anything, but there was nothing. The ally was to high to climb up, and too wide to vault across.

He landed smoothly, his heart beating wildly against his ribs, now more from fear than exhaustion. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, but was idle for a moment too long. The ferocious black mist soon engulfed the already pitch black ally. He was cornered…

Well, if he was going to go out like this, the least he could do was put up a fight. He hastily drew his blades and held them menacingly in front of his chest.

"Come on," he coaxed the demon, "Come and get me!" The Dahaka neared him, and stopped, hovering miles over the prince, it's white eyes staring hungrily. "Come on, take me, demon!" the prince dared. The beast raised one of its tentacles and with one solid strike, it knocked the blades from the prince's hands, and with another, threw the man into a corner.

The prince let out a feeble groan of pain as the Dahaka closed in for the kill. So this was it… This was the end…The prince only stared at the demon, his eyes filled with apathy, waiting for the finishing blow to come…

The beast raised one massive hand and reached out. The prince shut his eyes, waiting… but nothing happened. After a few seconds went by, the prince opened his eyes again, to see the Dahaka, the Guardian of the Timeline and fates demon, holding a small bucket in the shape of a pumpkin. Then, in a child-like voice, the creature said, "Hey, mister! Trick or Treat!"


End file.
